Nobody's Home
by TheLastRose
Summary: Dead...Sasori was dead... He screamed and screamed, no words just a long sound to display his emptyness to the world. Now nobody is home for Deidara


A.N. Sad…character death…boyxboy don't like don't read…

Disclaimer: I've got nothing…meaning I don't own anything!

* * *

Nobody's Home

_Dead…_

The word seemed to dance about his head, taunting him, daring him to say it wasn't true.

_Sasori was dead…_

The blonde's eye closed slowly tears pricking at the corners. He turned letting his face fade it the shadow of his hair loose from a night's sleep. Deidara nodded numbly to show he understood taking a few faltering steps toward the exit. His arms hung at his sides as he staggered down the empty corridor away from Leader who had just informed him. The mouths on his pawns were closed, strangely silent in that moment. They knew their master was broken, shattered from the news he had just received.

Outside Deidara did not really the heavy rain as it trickled over him, coating him in a smooth coolness. Yet it was all lost as he stumbled forward. His heavy cloak clung to his body. The red clouds suddenly seeming duller under the overcast sky. Thunder rumbled deep with in the belly of the blackened sky shaking the earth beneath it. Lightening snapped, lashing out to ignite the whole sky in a hot white-yellow light. Still Deidara walked on deeper into the forest, tears trailing unseen down his cheeks. The trees did little to shelter him as he moved beneath them, water dripping from their green leafed canopies. After a few moments the Akatsuki member came to the shore of a small lake, water rippling darkly beneath the summer storm. The blonde said nothing, just walked to the edge, staring on with dead blue eyes. Another flash of lightening illuminated the scene throwing him for a long moment into shadow as the thunder echoed. Then Deidara feel to his knees in the soft dirt, clenching his hands into fists. He opened his mouth and with all his might screamed. The noise rose into the night spreading out on the wind that carried it miles away. He screamed and screamed, no words just a long sound to display his emptiness to the world.

Back at the base each member there raised their heads, knowing full well what had happened to Sasori. Many paused for only a moment to listen before returning to what ever they had been doing. But one member closed their eyes sadly, Itachi who knew all too well what created such a scream. The utter pain, sadness and guilt that manifested someone's heart would continually build up until the person baring the weight broke and was flooded with the once locked away emotions. And it seemed as if Deidara's damn had just burst.

Deidara had run out of breath and collapsed completely, lying sobbing in the mud. His long hair hung in his face, covering his mechanical left eye as he breathed deeply. He stayed there for a long time silently dying inside until the thunder stopped and the rain lightened up. Finally he stood and made his way back to the hideout.

Deidara almost made it to their…_his _there was no more their…room without meeting anyone. Just as he reached for the doorknob someone emerged from the shadows.

"Deidara…" the cold voice of Itachi shoved its way through the fog that had settled over the blonde's mind. He looked at the dark haired man flatly waiting for him to speak. His usual cheerful demeanor was replaced with a zombie like one, his lips pressed into a straight line. When Itachi didn't say anything for a while Deidara turned away and opened the door. He could feel the other man's eyes follow his movements as he moved into the room and shut the door. His blue eyes swept the room silently before he walked to his closet and pulled out a dry set of clothes. Slowly he stripped and redressed feeling overly tired at that moment. But instead of going to his bed he passed it by without a glance and sat down on Sasori's. Laying his head on the pillow he took in the scent it held, a mixture of different woods that always seemed to follow the deceased puppet master about. As Deidara slipped into a dreamless sleep he wondered if his killer smelt it when they murdered him in cold blood…but of course Sasori had no blood, he was made of wood…he wasn't human. Yet to Deidara he was all he ever needed and had been ripped away.

A little later Itachi poked his head into the room, frowning when he found Deidara clutched out to Sasori's pillow, a faint trail of tears on his right cheek. With a shake of his head he left noiselessly closing the door.

* * *

A.N. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home. I'm sorry but I can't shake the feeling of loneliness right now. All my friends are out with their boy-friends and I'm stuck by myself at home… Don't kill me!! R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


End file.
